


Ick

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis drags everybody to the farmer’s market.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	Ick

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Ignis smoothly pulls his car into one of the few free spaces on the lot, the rest unusually busy for the market. Balloons are tied at the signs on either end, notices posted everywhere for all the various wares being shown. As Ignis climbs out of the driver’s seat, he notes, “I’m glad you finally agreed to come with me, Noct.”

Noctis gets out behind him, shrugging nonchalantly, clearly not yet even fully awake. Ignis roused him and shoed him into clothes anyway; the market opens at eight a.m. sharp and won’t wait for anyone, even the crown prince. Across the car roof, Gladiolus grunts, “Hey, what about me?”

“I appreciating you guarding Noct,” Ignis ventures, “but I think we both know you’re only coming in the hopes I’ll cook for you after.”

Gladiolus dons a lazy smirk across his handsome face that tells Ignis he’s exactly right. He fully expects all three men to come home with him when their adventure’s done, and then he’ll be stuck cooking while they play games and/or mess around without him. His only solace is that he’ll be able to feed them something healthy, and he’s slowly starting to get Noctis more involved in the process than usual. 

Prompto joins them by the bumper, chirping, “Y’know, I’m actually kinda pumped. I’ve never been to one of these before.”

“It’s a farmer’s market,” Noctis grumbles, “S’not like it’s an amusement park or something.”

“Oh man, we should _totally_ go to an amusement park this summer!”

“That just makes me think of popcorn and cotton candy,” Noctis groans. 

Ignis decides to lead them off, pleased when they follow like cute baby ducklings. The market’s held outside, the street closed off and lined in pop-up vendors under self-decorated tents. Most of it boasts fresh produce, but there are a few craft stands scattered around. Everything is handcrafter or homegrown, made locally—something Noctis needs to learn to appreciate. While Ignis is pleased to have all three with him, and while loves them all equally in different ways, the prince, the one he’s supposed to be advising and preparing for the crown, is the one he feels most needs this particular attention. Gladiolus and Prompto have both shown an interest in their own health, and they eat reasonably well when offered the choice. 

But Noctis is a spoiled brat that Ignis physically drags over to a vegetable stand. Prompto spots a photography booth and idly wanders off, Gladiolus just sort of meandering around. Ignis keeps hold of Noctis’ wrist until he needs both hands to feel the vegetables.

He plucks out a number of Leiden peppers, figuring that’s a good place to start. There’s a frumpily dressed old woman behind the boxes of vegetables that he brings the peppers to; she asks, “Are those for you, dearie?”

“Yes, please,” he chirps, handing them over. While she loads them into a small paper bag, he asks, “How much?”

“To munch?” the lady echoes, “Yes, they’re delicious to munch!”

“No... how much?” When he realizes she clearly can’t hear him, he raises his voice to: “The price!”

“Oh!” She chuckles. “For you? Four!”

It seems fair. Ignis fishes his wallet out of his pocket, only to be nudged aside. Noctis stuffs a particularly long, slender cucumber into the bag. Ignis loudly asks the woman, “And for that, too?”

“For you, sweetums? Six!”

Ignis nods and begins searching for change. As he does so, he tells Noctis, voice quieter, “Very good, Noct. I didn’t think you’d actually pitch in for vegetables choices, but I’m proud of you. I’ll put it in today’s lunch.” He hands the coins over to the woman, who counts them over and over as Ignis takes their vegetables and leaves. 

Once they’ve turned their back to the shopkeeper, Noctis mutters, “Nah, s’not for that. I’m gonna see if I can fit it up Prompto’s ass.”

Ignis abruptly stops walking, head whipping around. Unfortunately, Noctis has spotted a zucchini stand and is already heading over.


End file.
